Never The Same
by LandKiraDEATHnote
Summary: (possibly) A oneshot at how a change and show fo emotion on a bad attitude, OC L, can turn the "Bad Ass" (not in this current state) in to a emotional caring L we all know and love, lot of feels and a blast from the past look at Ls parents death.


(ONE SHOT OC, MAJOR OC, If L was A Man Whore And his "Bad Ass" Attitude. HOW WOULD IT MAKE THE OTHER KIDS ACT? IFFFFF THIS ISSSSS REALLY GOOD I MIGHTTTT CONTINUE WITH GOOD REVIEWS, SOOOOOO ENJOY)

I stretched my back and grabbed a lollipop from Nears mouth and popped into my own and stared down thinking about a face at my tight black jeans and tight white tank top, I could do the messy way of making him admit to his crimes, he isn't rather attractive so I rather not, but I have been known for making the straightest men gay, it's not like I only like guys, I can find girls attractive, I laughed out loud and got looks from Near who was still pouting about the lollipop and Mello in mid bite of chocolate started to stare and my stomach and further down...

I snapped me fingers and glared "My eyes are up here Mello, at least I don;t have to worry about Near looking in places he shouldn't..." I said and leaned over the younger white haired blushing boy as I ripped the stick off the lollipop, Leaned in closer kissing near, forcing his lips open and shoving the rest of the lollipop in his mouth tasting remains of cherry from his mouth as I pulled away he coughed up the lollipop into his palm and stared at in wonder at the little end of it was tied into a knot to make it shorter.

Mello yelled "THATS NOT FAIR L, YOU ALWAYS DO THAT STUFF TO POOR NEAR, NEVER TO SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY WANTS YOU...YOU...YOU...GAY BASTARD!" He got up and stormed off. I shrugged and said in a murmur "I am not gay, I am bisexual...like it makes a difference in the eyes of anyone else..." I got up, ripped my shirt of and threw it over my head in a manly stupid show of a white flag of pity and kneeled in front of Near.

"Do I really bother you Near? Or do you really hate all of the things I do to you Near?" He looked at his robot in front of him and blushed, that's a good sign right? Right?! I am not that mean, I just appear to be...but I didn't know this is how one of the many people I know felt. "Well L, I don't know what to do, your older, your experienced, you do this all the time, all you do **is **really tease...You should learn more manors, for a genius, you do stupid shit L." Near...swore? I fell back in horror, I know I tease...I know Near never had a relationship in this kind of sexuality, OR A RELATIONSHIP OF THE MATTER AT ALL...but...

I tinted pink and said, "Ok...How do I fix this, how do I...Become a better person?"

Near got up, pulled me with him, me being 18, him being 14, he pulled me up on his back, piggy-back style and led us off to his room? he walked down the hall my face on his shoulder and I felt tears drop, I was so sorry, do I hurt people feelings and crush them like this all the time? Am I really that blind, "Im sorry for my behavior." I said softly, I heard Near say, "It's...fine, I forgive you L." More tears spilled at his word, the hesitation in his words stabbing my heart dead center, "Im sorry for ruining your shirt with my tears..." I said sniffling.

He stopped and laughed, "Now thats really ok L, I have plenty of shirts and I don't care if you ruin my shirts L, they are only tears, everyone sheds them, maybe for the same reasons. Maybe for similar reasons, tears are always split no matter how big the problem, death, ruined art...someone ate the last piece of chocolate.." We laughed at the mention of Mello crying over eaten chocolate.

"Near...I haven't cried since the death of my parents..." I said and we arrived at his room, we sat on his bed, my head in his lap, he was petting my hair, I felt like I should tell him what happened to my parents, I felt like I should, but with permission, "Can I tell you what happened to my parents Near?" I said in a whisper silent tears spilling.

he gave a silent nod so I told my story of how fucked up my life became...

**(FLASHBACK**** OF PARENTS DEATH)**

It was smoking, I pulled my mom by her hand excited, no bags under my eyes, shorts and young, always wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a sports team on it, my dads favorite teams, I loved my dads smile with every time I sported on my chest and my moms laugh as I danced and goofed around in any area we went in, but it was late and we were on our way home from my karate lessons, I have a green belt, I could beat anyones butt!

We cut though a path way and my mom happy as ever took my hand and picked me up, being light as a feather, I pointed to a snowy park, "PLEEASSSEE MOMMY!" I said with big puppy dog eyes, she smiled warmly, "Only for five minutes, I have to start on dinner you know." She said a laughed as she set me down and I ran off to the slide with a small layer of untouched virgin snow and I slid down on it, making snow angles and such, snow fun.

My mom screamed and I ran to her looking up, slow motion like and stared at my moms corpse on the ground, turning virgin snow red with freshly fallen blood, and a man staring into her purse with much interest, possibly for money, my mom gasped and wheezed in pain, she looked up with tears in her eyes, "L...run..." The mans eyes shot up instantly at the little boy in front of him in tears at his moms body, _I cant run, I have to fight, I have to save mom,_ _I cant run, I have to fight, I have to save mom,_ _I cant run, I have to fight, I have to save mom,_ _I cant run, I have to fight, I have to save mom,_ I chanted as I charged at him he pulled out the red gleaming knife from his pocket before I knew it a knife was in my side I gasped I heard my mom scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LLLLLLLLLL, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I stumbled back and fell in to the snow gasping, I got up, pulled the knife out wincing, I charged at him the man gasped and I drop kicked him in the face, he fell back, He sneered, "I though you want to live kid, but guess not, you can die along with you whore mother."

He kicked the side of my head I fell to the ground beside my mom, she wrapped a cold arm around me and said, "I love you.." and her arm went limp and my vision blurred as blood ran down my face, I seen a figure about as tall as my dad, "Honey? L! Guys?! He yelled looking around, our karate place want far from home, how long have I been here? Dad must have came looking for us.

"Great, I didn't think I would have to use my gun tonight.." The man who hurt my mom said as he pulled out a gun and shot my dad that came running when he spotted our bleeding figures in the snow, he looked over to our left right as he was about to shoot and the all I heard was a "BOOM" and a crash of a body hitting the floor and my father yelling out in pain.

Then another round of shots in to a body, "BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!" No more were heard except for sirens as police and ambulances came and a few minutes before that heavily foot falls going away, that man, that ruined my family, getting away, it was late, I know we left the karate place at about six, who knew the time,I didn't care, I couldn't move, I just said in a raspy voice, "mom...dad..." Then I shouted louder, my vision clouding more, "MOOOOOOOOOM, DAAAADD!" I received no response.

(END OF FLASHBACK SORRY IF I GAVE YOU TOO MANY FEELS)

" I didn't want to believe it...were my parents dead? yes they were, I found out a few days later when I awoke in the hospital and later I took a test and I was sent to Wammys orphanage and met Watari, Roger, getting a new family, I will always miss my family. I became more unsocial and I just cracked...in to THIS MONSTER." I cried in to Nears pants heavily dry heaving vividly remember all the blood, I can smell it...

Near nodded, "Everyone has a past like that, I know Mello and Mat does, so do I, but today is not a good day to retell it, it's the anniversary of their death..." I nodded, my tears flowing slower, "I see, now...after crying like such a bitch...can I sleep here with you Near?". Near smiled, tears flowing from his eyes as well, "Your not a bitch L, and of course, we leaned back and I was swiftly pulled in to a deep sleep, cuddling Near, my sweet, sweet Near... 

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MOREEEEEEEEE, BUT IF I WERE TO CONTINUE IT WOULD BE A NEARXL LATER AND MORE FEELS WITH THEIR PASTS REVEALED AND SUCH, BUT FOR NOW, ITS A ONE SHOT UNTIL PEOPLE ASK FOR MORE DX ~~ HAVE FUN MER LITTLE KITTYSSSSS


End file.
